


Just friends?

by RobronInMyHeart



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Friendship/Love, Makeup Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronInMyHeart/pseuds/RobronInMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are just friends at the moment. But can a certain somebody help them with what they really want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters!

Looking down at his phone, Robert scrolled through his previous texts from Aaron. They'd come so far this year, they were practically joint at the hip. Aaron told Robert anything and Robert told Aaron everything. Not much wasn't told between the two. Apart from one thing. The simple thing that deep down, they knew they wanted to be more than friends. Deep down they loved eachother, but they thought, if they ever acted on it, it would ruin their friendship.  
  
Robert was in the pub. He came in here all the time. Partly to see his mate/want-to-be-lover, the other, just to drink his sorrows of not having Aaron around like that anymore. Robert just thought that Aaron's feelings that he supposedly had for him had just deteriorated and were no longer there. Oh how wrong he was.  
  
Aaron was finding it as hard as Robert to cover up his feelings. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he still loved Robert, he wasn't even sure if he ever stopped. But starting a relationship this early, especially with Robert Sugden, was guaranteed to cause hurt for everyone, including his family. They weren't exactly his biggest fans.  
  
-Pub now? I'll get ya a pint ready- R  
  
The text lit up Aaron's phone, and Aaron couldn't deny the fact that his face itched upwards, just at the fact Robert had contacted him.  
  
-On my way down now-  
  
Aaron replied, quickly shoving on his signature jacket and his black superstars, and rushing downstairs and through the pub back entrance. He noticed Robert sat in a booth with two pints placed together on the table infront. Aaron gave a quick nod to his mum, shrugging her off as he could tell she was going to start questioning him, and quite frankly he didn't want a lecture.  
  
Walking over to Robert, he saw as soon as Robert noticed him he shot up, causing butterflies to swarm in and out of his heart. It was surprising that Robert Sugden still had that effect on him.  
  
"Alright?" Aaron said, sitting down opposite the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Robert asked, not taking his eyes of the man infront of him.  
  
"I'm okay at the moment" Aaron replied honestly.  
  
"At the moment?" Robert said confused.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not getting questions lobbed at me left right and centre so at the minute I'm ace" Aaron said, glancing towards his mum who had her eyes fiercely placed on him and Robert.  
  
"Ah I see" Robert laughed, "remind me not to question you"  
  
"You wouldn't dare" Aaron smirked.  
Their conversation flowed quite well. Both equally laughing as much. It surprised them both at how much fun they had in eachothers company.  
  
"So enough about me, how's it like living in your little sister home with her homie?" Aaron smirked again, knowing full well Robert hated living in his sisters house, especially with Adam.  
  
"I actually felt like grabbing that bar of soap he always uses and rub his mouth off. I'd have a much nicer time" Robert said, huffing as usual, he always did when it came to Adam.  
  
"Oi that's my best mate there" Aaron said, trying to be harsh but he couldn't help himself laughing.  
  
"Oh" Robert fake pouted, "but I'm your best friend? Right?"  
  
Aaron laughed at Roberts pettiness, "Hmmm if you say so" This made Robert smile.  
  
Vic had been watching their encounter from the other side of the bar. It was pretty clear to see that Vic wanted them together as a proper couple.  
  
"Just get together already" she whispered to herself, unaware that Chas had heard her.  
  
"Not if I can help it" Chas butted in.  
  
Victoria just rolled her eyes, "Chas why can't you see it? They look at eachother like they're diamonds. They adore eachother"  
  
"Your Robert ruined Aaron's life" Chas said.  
  
"Well according to Aaron, Robert was the one who picked him up when he was down" Victoria bit back spitefully.  
  
"I was grateful then and I am now!" Chas said sharply, "but when it comes to love, Robert isn't high on the list"  
  
"Does it matter? If they want eachother nothing can stop them" Victoria shouted, getting more impatient by the second.  
  
"Oh I'll try" Chas said, before walking away. 

Victoria just shook her head, then turned her head back to her brother and best friend.  
  
Back on the table, Aaron and Robert had just about heard every word that had been spoken in the heated conversation between Vic and Chas.  
  
"I think your sister supports us" Aaron said, chuckling at Victoria's face.  
  
"You could say that. Ever since she found out she'd always wanted me to admit why I did it and if I had feelings towards you" Robert said, looking down into his half empty glass.  
  
"And?" Aaron pushed.  
  
"Well I told her didn't I? She can see through me all the time, if I would've said no she would've brought her kitchen knife out on me" Robert replied honestly.  
  
"Well you could say we're still top in the charts of 'Most Topic Talked About'" Aaron laughed.  
  
"What did you expect? It's not ever day a once-straight bloke cheats on his wife with a man is it?" Robert said, not noticing his words as they came out his mouth.  
  
"Once-straight?" Aaron asked, shocked. Had Robert admitted who he was?  
  
"Well I'm not exactly straight am I? I love a bloke" Robert silently laughed.  
  
"Oh well" Aaron said, not exactly knowing what to say.  
  
"Sorry, I've made this dead awkward" Robert said, sighing and looking up at Aaron for the first time.  
  
"No you haven't. Just not sure what to say" Aaron smiled, "Congratulations?"  
  
Robert laughed, "Well I'm glad you approve but, not everyone knows yet, well that's if they haven't guessed"  
  
"You know this is going to sound so weird and I'm probably going to be so embarrassed after this... " Aaron trailed off.  
  
"Go on?" Robert said, a confused tone to his voice, his eyebrows lowered.  
  
"Well I'm proud of ya" Aaron said, sitting up straight and taking a deep breath, "After I forced you to come clean to Chrissie and everything, you didn't exactly have many people, and what can I say? You come out with a shiny face" he laughed, trying to make it less embarrassing.  
  
"It's all understandable Aaron. I have been through stuff like that, obviously not exactly like that but you get the idea" Robert said waving his arms around in a gesture that Aaron didn't understand at all.  
  
Aaron noticed Vic coming over and nodded in her direction, letting Robert know company was coming. Robert rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, but to Roberts dismay, Vic has noticed.  
  
"Dont you roll your eyes at me Sugden" she said, pointing her finger at him.  
  
"Just a little thing called privacy Vic" as soon as Robert said them words he knew he'd messed up. Question time.  
  
"Oooh so you need privacy? What we talking about lads?" She asked eagerly, smacking Aaron on the arm lightly.  
  
"We were talking about things a certain Victoria Barton doesn't need to know about" Aaron butted in, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Aaron! I'm your future sister in law!" Vic squealed. Aaron saw Robert sink down into his chair, wishing his sister wasn't here.  
  
Aaron smirked, "Yeah ok bye bye" he said, waving her off.  
  
Vic just turned right back around, "so we're admitting it now? That's good that Rob, your master plan has worked a treat" she said.  
  
Robert totally ignored his sister, "ignore every word she says" he mouths.  
  
"No dont. You have no idea about his obsession with you" she said, not knowing how awkward things were getting.  
  
"Oh... um" Aaron said, stuttering, looking at Robert who had a guilty look on his face.  
  
"I don't have an obsession" he piped up.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Give us a shout when you want to take one an other home" she called, walking off, looking back and winking at Robert who stuck his middle finger up at her, she just laughed.  
  
"Is this true?" Aaron asked, he honestly had no idea this was happening. Robert had an obsession with him?  
  
"I'm sorry-" Aaron cut him straight off.  
  
"Theres nothing to be sorry about" he chuckled "I just want to know"  
  
Robert sighed before giving in, " Yes ok? I do talk about you... a lot" he admitted.  
  
"Must be the looks" Aaron said sarcastically.  
  
"Must be" Robert said, looking up.  
  
"Want to go through the back? Less chance of getting interrupted" Aaron asked, standing up. 

"More chance you mean? But go on, I'll get us some pints" Robert said, grabbing both empty pints.  
  
"I can wait" Aaron said, and Robert swore it was flirtasiouly, but shrugged it off as they both walked up to the bar.  
  
  
As they walked through the bar, they kept 'accidently' knocking arms. Robert felt the similar buzz go through his bones, wondering if Aaron felt the same. Aaron did.  
  
"Sit down, I'll get us something to eat" Aaron said, placing the now full pints on the table infront of the sofa.  
  
He grabbed out some leftover food from the fridge and gave some to Robert, who was sat on the sofa. Aaron sat next to Robert.  
  
"Wanna talk about anything?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Like?" Robert said, having a drink from his pint, not wanting to look Aaron in the eye.  
  
"I don't know. Anything" Aaron said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Look about Vic-" Aaron cut him off again.  
  
"Dont worry about her. I know she just wants you to be happy, and I guess she thinks that's with me" Aaron adds.  
  
"Hmm" Robert hums.  
  
"Do you ever think about the future? About what it might hold for us?" Aaron asks out of the blue, pulling Robert from his thoughts.  
  
"Sometimes" Robert said, looking Aaron in the eye.  
  
"What do you see?" Asks Aaron, who was staring intently into Roberts face, taking in his features.  
  
Robert was confused at where this was going, and whether to tell Aaron the truth about what he does see in his future, "I see us. Together" he said.  
  
Aaron didn't flinch or look away, he just kept his eyes flickering around Roberts face.  
  
"What are you doing this for Aaron? Are you trying to hurt me? You know how I feel about you, I want us. But you-" Aaron cut Robert off by placing his lips on the blondes.  
  
They were softer than Robert had imagined. It had been ages since this had happened and Robert thought he was losing the will to live. Aaron soon pulled away though.  
  
"Please don't do this" Robert pleaded, not wanting Aaron to just run off now.  
  
"I'm not! I'm not! I just want to make sure it's what you want" Aaron said, reasurring Robert.  
  
"You know it is" he replied, "but is it what you want?"  
  
"I love you" Aaron said, for the first time in a year, shocking Robert.  
  
"Well I guess I love you too" Robert said dumbfounded.  
  
"Come on" Aaron said, holding out his hand, which Robert took willingly. He lead them up the stairs where they began to make up for lost time.  
  
Then was to face the village. But they'd do that in their own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys! This is the longest fanfic I've made, and it took quite a while. Do leave comments :)


End file.
